The present invention is directed to dissipation of heat from electrical devices that include ferrous core elements that traverse a substrate when the electrical device is in an assembled, or installed orientation. Dissipation of heat from assembled electrical devices is a significant concern for a product designer, and the problem of heat dissipation is exacerbated as the power utilized by the electrical device increases. Heat dissipation is a particularly challenging problem in today""s high-power power supply products.
An apparatus is disclosed for facilitating heat dissipation in an electrical device that includes a core structure traversing a substrate when the core structure is in an installed orientation. The substrate has a thickness. The apparatus comprises: (a) at least one aperture through the substrate for accommodating traversing by the core structure; each respective aperture has a periphery defined by a respective circumjacent face extending a height substantially equal with the thickness; (b) a layer of thermally conductive material situated in a discontinuous arrangement on the circumjacent face of at least one respective aperture. The respective aperture is configured to establish a thermally conductive engagement with at least one facing portion of the core structure traversing the respective aperture in the installed orientation. The discontinuous arrangement may present one discontinuity in the thermally conductive material, or may present a plurality of discontinuities in the thermally conductive material. A layer of a thermally conductive material may also be situated in a discontinuous arrangement on at least one respective facing portion of the at least one facing portion of the core structure.
The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing at least one aperture through the substrate for accommodating the traversing by the core structure; each respective aperture having a periphery defined by a respective circumjacent face extending a height substantially equal with the thickness; (b) providing a layer of thermally conductive material situated in a discontinuous arrangement on the circumjacent face of at least one respective aperture; and (c) assembling the electrical device in the installed orientation. The respective aperture is configured to establish a thermally conductive engagement with at least one facing portion of the core structure traversing the aperture in the installed orientation.
Further objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification and claims when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which like elements are labeled using like reference numerals in the various figures, illustrating the preferred embodiments of the invention.